


Planning For a Future That Will Never Be

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Sex, back story fic, love making, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression and potential self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: He'd worried for just a moment that after his parents found out about them that it was all over, but so long as she's still in his arms he has hope that this will work out in the end.
Relationships: Gertrud Kapelput/Elijah Van Dahl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Planning For a Future That Will Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and this fic is kind of more angst than sweet in retrospect.

On that last night he held her close against himself, he didn’t know it was the last time he’d ever see her, but something felt off. She stayed close against him, face buried against his chest and her breath warm against his bare skin. He pet his fingers through the thick blond curls of her hair, he wanted to ask her if she was alright, she’d been quiet most of the day. He knew she was upset; he was too, he’d never planned for his parents to find out about their relationship. He’d hoped once he’d turned nineteen that they could run off together, get out of this Hellscape of a city, and start a proper life together. He would gladly trade in the money, the mansion, it had been a prison for most his life anyways. 

“I love you,” he whispered, the words coming out broken.

He worried she changed her mind; he wouldn’t blame her. She’d been upset after his mother screamed at her, more upset when she’d seen his father strike him. She was the only thing in this place that brought him happiness, he wanted often to tell her to run far away from here and find somebody who could give her happiness. Real happiness, not the kind that they found in hidden corners where they couldn’t be found until they had been. He wanted to apologize a million times over for this, for not being what and who she needed him to be. He felt her lips brush against his chest, she pulled back to look at him, a soft smile on her lips. He stroked his fingers along her jaw, her skin soft and warm beneath his touch.

“I love you too,” she leaned up kissing him slowly. 

He’d worried she would have left the moment it all happened, he’d wanted her too, but now she was here in his bed and he didn’t want her to leave ever again. Perhaps it was a selfish thing to think, selfish of him as he gently pushed her onto her back climbing on top of her, but the way she clawed at his shoulders, pulled him down closer until their bare skin was flush together. He knew she wanted him too, he’d never deny her anything. 

“I swear I’ll take you away from here, I’ll give you anything you want.” He whispered against her lips, she ran her fingers through his short black hair messing it until it flopped over his face, she smiled at him.

She didn’t respond, he should have realized then, but he didn’t. She kissed along his jaw, one leg hooked over his back and she pulled him down against her. His hand found her hip, thumb brushing against her skin, she moaned as he pushed inside her. His grip on her was gentle yet firm, his eyes closed as he felt her wet tight heat around him as he slowly rocked into her. She kissed him again, bit and sucked against his bottom lip, her fingers tangled in his hair as she thrust back against him pulling him deeper into her. He kissed along her neck, down her chest. His breath hot against her bare flesh, he moved back up to her neck nipping the skin as his hands came to cup her breasts, fingers teasing her nipples making them harden under his touch. He loved the way she moaned out his name, the way she begged for him, he slid his hand down between them his fingers rubbing, stroking her clit, she thrust against him, back arching. He bit against her neck marking her, she scratched his back, he thrust into her harder at her request. Her legs hooked around his back, there was a desperation in the way they moved and the way they kissed and moaned. Youthful fear of losing what they found together, this safe haven away from the cruelty of a world that they felt was firmly against them and what they had. She came around him, walls clenching around his cock, she moaned his name, did her best to keep her voice low enough that they wouldn’t be heard, he almost didn’t care if they were heard. He kissed along her collar bones, thrust into her until he reached his own release cumming inside her. His thrusts slowed to a stop, after a moment he slowly pulled back and laid back down on the bed, in a moment she was by his side, head resting on his chest listening to the beating of his heart. He wrapped an arm around her holding her closely.

“What if we don’t ever get out?” She asked.

“We will, I promise, I refuse to let this continue, I only want you.”

He’d spent his entire life being verbally and physically abused by his parents, parents who saw him as a pawn in their game. They set him up with girls from elite families, his father striking him the first time he’d caught his son kissing another boy, and again his father hit him when finding out he was involved with a girl ‘below their class’. He knew he’d die an early death if he remained in this place, he never had a reason to escape, there never seemed to be something worth escape. Now he had her, she loved him, and for once he had hope. 

They lay together like that for some time until he moved to get up, she reached out grabbing his arm attempting to pull him back into bed, he looked back at her smiling. “I’m going to run us a bath.” He told her as he got up from the bed.

Thankfully the bathroom was connected to his room, each bedroom in the manor had its own bathroom, his great grandparents had insisted on it, for the status and the privacy. Not that it made much difference, each bathroom was designed mostly the same with black marbled countertops and black tiled floors, black surrounded his family a darkness, shadows where monsters lurked. He could swear he could feel the pain in the house, it reminded him of a story he’d read once about a teenager who could actually feel pain through his family’s home, it nearly killed him. He felt that way sometimes, felt like this house and its violent past was suffocating him, crushing him. He sighed pushing the thoughts from his mind as he ran a bath for them, skimmed his fingers across the water, idly thought about all the times he would duck beneath the water and see how long he could stay submerged before deciding to come back up for air, most times not wanting to. 

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from those thoughts, he looked up at Gertrude to see her looking down at him, concern in her blue eyes. He took hold of her hand pressing a kiss to the back of it. He climbed into the bath, held her hand as she got in after him. She settled with her back against his chest, he kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I think we could get to Bludhaven, for now, just temporary, and I could get a job. I think I could still go to college, but it might not be as soon as it would be here.” Elijah mused as he ran the soaped cloth along her skin.

“What do you want to study, now that your parents aren’t in charge?” She asked, it was the first time all day she showed an open interest in the plans of their future, it relaxed him.

“Maybe art or psychology, figure out how fucked up I am.” He said grinning, she laughed, and he loved that sound. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, she reached back stroking her fingers through his hair.

“What shall I do?” She asked.

“Anything you want, I’ll make sure you have the ability to do anything you desire.” He meant that so much, meant it more than he’d meant a lot of things in his life. He wanted her to experience proper freedom, to no longer feel like she was on a short leash where others controlled her actions, he never wanted her to feel controlled again.

“I like dancing, I could take ballet.” She said, her voice excited as the idea struck her.

He kissed against her shoulder smiling against her skin. “That would be nice, you’re a lovely dancer already. I could learn piano, play music while you dance.” He suggested, he could picture it already.

Their own small home somewhere far from Gotham, they could have everything they wanted.

“I love you,” she said, she took hold of his hand lacing their fingers together.

“I love you too,” he whispered kissing the top of her head.

It all seemed so beautiful then as they sat there in the warmth of that tub, planning out a future she already knew would never come to be.


End file.
